ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon GUTS Season 1 and 2 (Special Edition)
Nickelodeon GUTS is an American television "action sports" competition series hosted by actor/comedian Mike O'Malley and officiated by British actress Moira "Mo" Quirk. The series originally ran from 1992 to 1995 on Nickelodeon. Each episode features three young athletes competing against each other in four "extreme" versions of athletic events culminating in a fifth and final round which set the three competitors on a race up an artificial "mountain" called the Aggro Crag, Mega Crag, or Super Aggro Crag. This would be The Remastered for the first time ever to use game shows in network history for first two seasons will be released on October 13, 2017 from Shout! Factory & Nickelodeon, and have all Season 1 & 2 episodes altogether plus Special Edition. Episodes Disc 1 # Nikki vs. Tony vs. Robert # Gina vs. Jeremy vs. Tony # Tray vs. Mike vs. Maureen # Sean vs. Regan vs. Aracelis # Lisa vs. Jana vs. Chris # Shelly vs. Rusty vs. Heather # Kristin vs. Amber vs. Sammy # Mike vs. Jamie vs. Ancel # Julie vs. Alyson vs. Matt # Rachel vs. Bryan vs. Chris # Jay vs. Mark vs. Dan # Justin vs. Katie vs. Tori # Tiff vs. Christa vs. Brent # Claudia vs. Chance vs. Chrissy # Melissa vs. Lea vs. Kenneth # David vs. Ginger vs. Derek # Chris vs. Gregory vs. Laura # Rebecca vs. Cam vs. Oliver # Garrett vs. Craig vs. Kath # Julina vs. Sarah vs. Brad #Brook vs. Chris vs. Corey #Chucky vs. Sean vs. J.P. #Rachel vs. Eddie vs. Christina Disc 2 #Birt vs. B.B. vs. Ryan #Nickie vs. Andy vs. Chris #Brandon vs. Chris vs. Stacey #Jill vs. Ryan vs. Shakir #Jimmy vs. Jilly vs. Joey #A.J. vs. Amanda vs. Jamie #Tracy vs. Joe vs. David #Tony vs. Chris vs. Heather #Daniel vs. David vs. Nikki #Roger vs. Jeff vs. Kelly #Lisa vs. Brett vs. Mike #Kris vs. Eddie vs. Jess #Diana vs. Ibis vs. Vic #John vs. Cindy vs. Taylor #Lee vs. Melanie vs. Trynina #Kateri vs. Jen vs. Kristin #Nicole vs. Brent vs. Daniel #Jason vs. Heidi vs. Drew # Ben vs. Shelly vs. Lexi # Mike vs. Jennifer vs. Danny # Misty vs. Lawrence vs. Sarah (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Wendy Bruce) # Nick vs. Matt vs. Tommy # Christina vs. Jose vs. Kelli # Richard vs. Peter vs. Sarah Disc 3 # Peach vs. Jen vs. JR # Brandon vs. Jaime vs. Meri # Bianca vs. Eileen vs. Jeremy # Delia vs. Marnie vs. Jon # Mandy vs. Brian vs. Chris # Meagan vs. Stephen vs. Jean # Josh vs. Mary Pam vs. Chris # LaShann vs. James vs. Nina # Mike vs. Ty vs. Jennifer # Erin vs. Brian vs. Valerie # Angela vs. Luke vs. Natalie # Kristin vs. Adrienne vs. Amanda # Oliver vs. Sadie vs. Jay # Stephanie vs. Tabatha vs. Tommy # Sam vs. Kim vs. P.J. # Nick vs. Tiff vs. Brandon # Debbie vs. Jimmy vs. Breanne # Jill vs. Kirk vs. Andy # Jordan vs. Eddie vs. Bethany # Lauren vs. Anna vs. Paul # Katie vs. Reyna vs. Andy # Amy vs. Tracy vs. David Disc 4 # Nikki vs. Bianca vs. T.J. # Kori vs. Jeff vs. Ellen # Jason vs. Marc vs. Cristye # John vs. Sarah vs. Danny # Brian vs. Chrissy vs. Scott # Keri vs. Jason vs. Isa # Mike vs. Christy vs. Cam # Ron vs. Darren vs. Lindsay # Adam vs. Trey vs. Jennifer # Mike vs. Brett vs. Lizzi # Mike vs. Andy vs. Troy # Viet vs. Mia vs. Erika #Jarad vs. John vs. Jennifer #Mike vs. Justin vs. Nathan #Ronny vs. Justin vs. Jennifer #Dana vs. Anderson vs. Ron #Nick vs. Autumn vs. Rachel #Jerome vs. Mark vs. Kristina #Mike vs. Jana vs. Kelli (ALL STARS SPECIAL) Category:Non-Fanon Category:DVD Category:Shout! Factory Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Game Shows Category:1990s in the United States